Simplemente subaru
by cielo caido
Summary: pensamientos de seishirou acerca de su vida y de que si fue capaz de amar y le dio el regalo mas grande que se le puede dar a una persona: la libertad


**Hola a todos! Este es mi primer fic de esta serie, me hubiera gustado hacer algo de romance pero es casi imposible cambiar la historia, a mi me gusta tal y como esta, aunque su historia sea tan trágica T^T bueno este fic lo hice con ayuda de un análisis que hizo una autota, utilice muchas de sus palabras y la adapte a un fic, ella me dio su autorizacion ^^. por si quieren leer el ensayo aqui les dejo la pagina: http:// www. fictionpress. com/s/2518552/1/sobre_seishirou_sakurazukamori**

**bien la pagina en si no es la correcta, a la hora de buscar la pagina unan los espacios que deje en blanco, es que asi fue la unica manera de colocar el link ya que no me lo queria poner. bueno lean este pequeño on-shot**

**Espero k les guste ^^**

_Hay errores imposibles de perdonar pero no hay persona alguna que no sea capaz de amar, estas palabras muchas veces la escuche, ¿amar? ¿Qué es amar? Cuando mi madre murió en mis brazos me dijo que yo moriría en los brazos de la persona amada, yo le respondí que eso no era posible ya que soy incapaz de sentir algún sentimiento. Ella me replico diciéndome que: ella pensaba lo mismo hasta que me conoció._

_Entonces llegue a la conclusión de que el cuando el sakurazukamori sintiera morirá, supongo que tiene lógica ya que ningún asesino puede tener emociones. Pero entonces se abrió en mi la curiosidad ¿podía ser capaz de sentir? ¿Acaso eso era posible? No lo sabía pero quería averiguarlo, por eso busque el amor, bueno no precisamente el amor sino que escogí a la persona que yo iba a amar. _

_Por eso hice una apuesta con aquel niño _

_Por eso hice una apuesta con subaru._

_Quería saber si podía llegar a amarlo y deposite todo en el: mi destino._

_Pasaron los años y volví a encontrarme con el, decidí hacerme su amigo y cortejarlo, así pasaría un año y vería si había sido capaz de amarlo. El era tan inocente e ingenuo, tan bondadoso. Un día subaru tenia que ir a mi casa pero yo al verlo en el mal estado que estaba decidí llevarlo a su casa recuerdo que esa vez cuando llegue rompí el cristal y me dije a mi mismo que el estaba ganando la apuesta [1] ciertamente la estaba ganando, estaba comenzando a despertar algo en mi que no conocía, paso el año y lo iba a matar porque no había cumplido mi cometido: no había logrado amarlo, y por eso iba a matarlo._

_No me importaba en lo absoluto sus sentimiento, allí me mostré como el sakurazukamori que era: alguien totalmente sin sentimientos y le rompí el brazo y me disponía a matarlo pero su abuela llego y no me deja cumplir con mi obligación: tomar a mi presa_

_Pero sucedió algo que no me esperaba, algo que no estaba en mis planes: el hechizo de hokuto ¨cambio de destino¨ por medio de ese hechizo evita que yo tome la vida de subaru, por el contario ella tomo el lugar de hermano como mi presa, y con eso la deuda estaba saldada y con la deuda saldada no tenia nada mas que hacer allí, por eso me aleje de subaru y ya no me importaba lo que tuviera que ver con el. Sin embargo si yo intentaba matar a subaru moriría_

_Pero existe algo llamado destino y nos unió nuevamente de la manera más cruel posible. El era un dragón del cielo y yo era un dragón de la tierra, incluso nuestros clanes han estado enfrentado desde siempre: todo indicaba que estábamos destinados a destruirnos_

_No me gusto para nada que el kamui oscuro le arrebatara la vista de uno de sus ojos, sentí remordimiento y curiosidad puesto que el kamui oscuro me dijo que el deseo de subaru era uno que solamente yo podía cumplir. Pensé que su deseo era matarme y saciar su sed de venganza por la muerte de su querida hermana. Cuando me encontraba con el lo trataba de manera ofensiva pero no intentaba tomar su vida, yo mismo decidiría el momento de mi muerte, yo sabia que me esperaba y lo aceptaba. Aceptaba morir en los brazos de subaru y eso solo significaba una cosa: lo amaba, en modo de ser sakurazukamori lo amaba: entregándole mi vida._

_Entendí el significado de amar: cuando amas a alguien le das el poder para lastimarte, pero mas que todo quieres ver a esa persona feliz, mi deseo era que subaru volviera a ser aquel joven que un día conocí bajo el árbol del sakura, quería que volviera a sonreír. Lo amaba de una manera loca y estúpidamente y le di un regalo_

_Al matarme dejo de ser un sumeragi. _

_Al matarme se convirtió en el nuevo sakurazukamori, pero el no podía cumplir ese papel, subaru seria incapaz de matar a alguien y si lo hacia seria un asesino diferente. La estirpe del sakura había terminado ya que el moriría en los brazos de la persona amada y en este caso ya había sucedido, su persona amada ya había muerto._

_Al matarme dejo de ser un dragón del cielo, puesto que ya no era capaz de levantar una barrera _

_Al matarme se convirtió en un dragón de la tierra pero esto no era posible, ya que ese papel solo estaba destinado a mi, en el convive una dualidad que puede verse reflejada en el color de sus ojos y eso lo incapacita para ser un dragón de la tierra, el es una asesino diferente, alguien con sentimientos._

Un joven se encontraba sentado en una banca, sus esmeraldas perdidas en el horizonte y llenas de un profundo dolor, una suave brisa meció sus cabellos y el viento trajo varios pétalos d cerezo, que acariciaron su rostro en una tierna caricia.

-Seishirou _san- apenas se pudo oír lo que el muchacho dijo, y Subaru por primera vez en mucho tiempo sonrió y sus esmeraldas se perdieron en el profundo cielo azulado, se puso de pie y camino por el parque comprendiendo así todo lo que había sucedido: no es coincidencia… es destino, pensó mientras caminaba y algunos pétalos lo acompañaban

Una figura casi transparente lo veía, el ser que parecía un fantasma sonrió, no una sonrisa cínica sino una sonrisa sincera, allí parado bajo un árbol de cerezo se encontraba seishirou y observo la silueta de subaru perderse hasta ya no verse…

_Al matarme__, dejaste de ser dragón del cielo, de la tierra, Sumeragi y Sakurazukamori para quedar, en cierto modo, libre de las ataduras del destino. De este modo, resulta tú y sólo tú eres quien puede decidir a dónde dirigir tus pasos. Por primera vez en tu vida, te enfrenta al reto de elegir por ti mismo._

_Mi querido subaru de un ser extraordinario te convertirte en un hombre común y corriente, mi regalo fue la libertad absoluta, dejaste de ser todo para convertirte simplemente en subaru…_

**[1] sucede en el tomo 4: subaru se encuentra a una mujer en el templo, esta esta desesperada porque un hombre había secuestrado a su pequeña hija y había muerto, el hombre había salido ileso en el juicio y la madre quería venganza, subaru invoca el espíritu de la niña para probarle que su hija quiere que sea feliz, una vez convocado el espíritu subaru tiene que repetir lo que la niña dice puesto que la señora no puede escucharla, la niña pide venganza y subaru miente: le dice a la señora que su hija dice que quiere que sea feliz. H traicionado a la madre, a la hija y a si mismo por eso se siente mal**

**Y que les pareció? Bueno a mi me gusto como quedo ^^ este es una de las parejas que mas me gustan, su historia es tan hermosa pero a la vez tan dolorosa, cuando la vi llore T^T y dure como tres meses deprimida por causa de esta pareja ^^Uu lose parece estúpido, pero cuando me engancho a algo me engancho de corazón y cuando le pasa algo a mis personajes preferidos me siento triste U.U, espero k les haya gustado este pequeño ones_shot**

**Bye bye ^^**


End file.
